It's On/Transcript
(Open up in office, Tails standing on desk with TNT from Donkey Kong Country) Tails: Hey Sonic, ever call a coin toss, let me give you a word of advice, always bet on Tails! Sonic: No, no, no, no, NAA!! (Scene freezes) Narrator: Confused, that's from Passenger 57, sort of... Still confused, well let me fill you in. Tails tried to take over the Mob family, Sonic wouldn't let that happen. And the two have been on eachother's throats ever since. (Show scene with Jim and Eggman partying in South America) Narrator: And now that Jim and Eggman are staying in South America, the crew started to drift apart. (Kirby doing '''Sonic on Ice')'' Narrator: Kirby caught the acting bug, and joined the revival of Sonic on Ice, and... ate the entire cast. Now, he's currently eating his way up to Broadway. (Cut to bar from Tapper) Narrator: Thunderhead tried to re-open the Sonic Tapper Bar, but got arrested for serving minors, sexual harassment, sex toy ax chopping, and "just being a total creep." (Cut to Dominic Wilkins) Narrator: Dominic Wilkins never regained his vision, and wandered off. His current location is unknown. (Cut to Soniqua with Dog) Narrator: Soniqua loves her new dog so much that she started training him to battle these things called Pocket Monsters? Sounds like a... dick joke waiting to happen. Now we bring you back to these two idiots. (Sonic and Tails, fighting on-top of the Red Tornado, they fall off, crash on Goro, race away, and and the Red Tornado crashes on Goro. Sonic and Tails wind up in the town Sonic delivered newspapers in, Sonic chases Tails. And Tails escaped.) (Sonic follows Tails, and jumps on old dead plumber boy so he can continue. Both arrive in a hokey game, and kill everyone in the game with ice cleaners.) (Sonic and Tails each grab a huge burger, eat them and Tails rushes away with Sonic hot in pursuit. Knuckles yell at them.) (Tails grabs a TNT barrel from Donkey Kong Country. Sonic fallows. Tails with the TNT, grabs a motorcycle and races back to Mob. Sonic fallows and fails to keep up. Tails manages to hook up the TNT with all the money Sonic got in this season) Sonic: What do you think you're doing?! Don't even think about blowing up all that cash! Tails: Look, if I'm not the boss, then NOBODY IS THE BOSS! All, I do for you is get you out of trouble, and you keep shitting on me! Sonic: But you're so annoying! Look, let's work something out, I'll be the Mob boss Monday through Saturday and you take Sunday, you know when the Mob is closed. Tails: Hey Sonic, ever call a coin toss, let me give you a word of advice, always bet on Tails! Sonic: No, no, no, no, NAA!! (Explosion. Cut to Sonic back at his old house from Season 1, with Sonic in a body cast, save his head and feet) Sonic: Well, Garrod Wilcons poster... (We see Sonic's new Poster) Sonic: ...things are certainly in the fucking shits. Guess it's time to get to work. Category:Transcript pages